


January Prompt #10: Should

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Locker Room, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sheriff Stilinski mentioed, Stiles in Derek are in high school, Teen Romance, mild injury mentioned, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Teens Derek and Stiles reunite. Jackson and Isaac are rude. Boyd speaks his mind.





	January Prompt #10: Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> This is a fill for word #10, _should,_ from [this list.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/181767576651/lets-try-this-again-shall-we)

Celebratory shouts mixed with the steam and smells of the locker room after Beacon Hills’s victory on the lacrosse field.

Derek sat subdued, still only half out of his uniform. He smiled when his team mates rushed up to clap him on the back for the number of points he’d scored and how great he’d played but he did not share their exuberance in the least.

Stiles hadn’t played in the game. After his dad’s minor collision while in pursuit of a car thief EMTs insisted the man get checked out at the hospital. A deputy contacted Stiles, advised him of the situation and so Derek’s boyfriend hadn’t been present to partake in the team’s success or to congratulate Derek on his performance.

Not till Stiles appeared did Derek’s mood lift, abruptly. Stiles burst into the locker room from the hallway but first he had to get past his fellow players eager to greet him both to ask about his dad and then brag of their win after Stiles made it clear, “He’s fine! He’s OK!”

Stiles’s goal was Derek. Derek already knew the Sheriff suffered only some knocking about in the collision, a bump on his head, nothing more. Relief for Stiles’s father’s health wasn’t why he felt such a flood of emotion to see Stiles.

After dodging his way along rows of lockers Stiles reached Derek’s. The two stood facing each other, eyes fixed on each other’s. They were silent. They didn’t need words in order to communicate.

Stile’s smile morphed slowly into something more mysterious as the intensity of Derek’s gaze struck him, sank into his psyche.

To Derek they seemed alone, just himself and Stiles. The noise in the locker room no longer registered. He clasped Stiles’s cheek and jaw with one hand and saw Stiles expression turn serious, saw and felt Stiles tuck his face a little deeper into Derek’s palm.

Derek’s hand slid upward till his fingertips touched Stiles’s hair. As if standing in some private space far from everyone else Derek leaned closer, his eyes still locked on Stiles’s. They kissed, the uproar all around them going on in another universe, affecting them not at all.

“ _Geez_ , it’s like they’ve been kept apart twenty frickin years!” Jackson complained from where he stood still toweling himself dry but glaring at the entranced pair.

“They’re _in love_ ,” Isaac mocked, quietly, for Jackson’s ears only.

Team captain Vernon Boyd heard them both. “You two should shut your mouths,” he scolded. “Maybe jerk it a little less and try to find someone to have a relationship with. Then you’ll understand—maybe.”

Jackson still believed he should be captain. He wouldn’t be lectured by his rival. “What, just because you have a girlfriend, you’re the official champion of ‘ _relationships’_ now?” he sneered.

Boyd’s expression darkened. Both jackasses would find themselves on the other side of the locker room door, naked, if either said one insinuating word about Erica, the girl he loved.

“Just shut up.” He ended the discussion, neither Jackson nor Isaac daring another sound.

Waiting while Derek showered, Stiles bantered with anybody near, then did his best not to stare while Derek dressed. They spent the next few hours looking at one another over shakes and fries at the diner where the waitress called the two of them her “favorite Romeos.” They drove to their special spot after that, making out and whispering sweet, secret things to one another until their curfew.


End file.
